


Knight-Twins Drabbles

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Guardian, Gen, Initiations, Knight Twins AU, One Shot Collection, Pom wanted this, some must be guided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Several one shots (or maybe two shots if the muse fairy mugs me with a bat) all taking place in my Knight Twins AU
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. A Priestess' Initiation

Pomegranate stood in front of two great heavy doors. She was a small woman to start with, but even the priest who had guided her here was dwarfed by the great door. There was a sense of anticipation sent shivers through her body, or perhaps that was just the cold feeling from the darkness seeping into her body through the thin rags she wore.

Either way, she felt compelled to touch the door, to enter the room beyond. It felt...welcoming. The priest was talking, she heard their voice buzzing in her ears, but she wasn’t paying attention. She reached out to touch the door, only to be jerked back by the priest.

“Do not touch it. Were you not listening?” Pomegranate was silent at that...she wasn’t intending to ignore them, but she couldn’t focus on them. The priest sighed and started again. “This is the primordial chamber. Beyond those doors is the dark mistress’ tether. It is where she sleeps, where she takes the time to regenerate her powers.”

“That’s where she is right now...correct?”

The priest nodded down at Pomegranate. “Correct. Our mistress sleeps at the moment. No one can enter the primordial chamber as she sleeps, she is not to be disturbed. So come, now that the tour is over we must start your initiati-”

The priest was cut off by a sound inside the chamber. Pomegranate turned again and stared at the door, and the priest’s voice became a buzz once again. She felt a pull from the room once again. She wanted to go in there...she  _ had _ to go in there.

Before her escort could stop her Pomegranate stepped forward and pushed the door open. She pushed into the primordial chamber and felt the door slam shut at her back. The room was pitch black, like she had just stepped into an endless void. Despite that she felt the safest she had ever been. Pomegranate carefully stepped forward and reached in front of her. She felt stone beneath her fingers, the carving was old and jagged, yet the top was aged smooth. The altar.

By instinct, Pomegranate carefully got on her knees. This was safe, this was home. She looked up in front of her, waiting for...something. She didn’t know what but she had to wait. Hold the position, wait obediently.

Her eyes slowly got used to the darkness, or perhaps the room was getting brighter, Pomegranate wasn’t sure anymore. The altar was as crude was she assumed, it seemed carved from the very stone that made up the rest of the cave. The only thing carefully carved in it was a familiar concave diamond. Part of Pomegranate wanted to reach out and touch it...the other part yelled to stay still. She kept her hands in her lap.

Her gaze moved upward, and for a moment she was stunned. There was a beautiful mural looming over the altar. It was of a woman, stunning, beautiful, Pomegranate couldn’t think of enough words for it. Pomegranate couldn’t stop looking at her. The only broken part of the mural, was the gem embedded in her chest. It was the same as every other gem Pomegranate had seen in the temple, but it felt different. Pomegranate could feel the darkness seeping from it.

It was comforting. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt like she could sit in this room and bathe in its presence for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and let it seep into her body. It felt so right.

**“You enjoy my darkness?”** A voice echoed in her head. It was gentle and calming. Pomegranate couldn’t stop the smile growing on her face.

“Yes,” she answered plainly.

**“Will you accept it? No matter where it leads?”**

“Yes.”

**“And no matter what it may do?”**

When these words passed through Pomegranate, the gentle darkness that surrounded her suddenly became hard and heavy. A bright red light shone against her eyelids...all she did was smile.

“Yes.” The answer was so easy.

Pomegranate flinched slightly as the light grew brighter, but she didn’t open her eyes. After a few seconds she heard a voice, a real, physical voice.

“Open your eyes, my priestess.”

Pomegranate readily obeyed, opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the gem in the mural was gone. There was a moment of panic...had something happened?

Then she noticed someone was sitting on the old stone altar. A young woman, her skin a light purple color and her hair a brilliant white. Her eyes were a beautiful scarlet, captivating. Her dress was black and red, with sharp shoulders. Resting on her shoulder was a staff. She was leaning slightly on it. Her lips were upturned in a smile.

“...the dark mistress…” Pomegranate mumbled, trying not to sound too awestruck.

The woman smiled a bit more. “You have not donned the mark of a priest, yet you already know me.”

Pomegranate quickly bowed her head. “Of course, mistress. Anyone would recognize your glory.”

The dark mistress hummed and nodded. “Obviously. Lift your head.”

Pomegranate took a deep breath and once again looked up at her mistress. The dark one nodded and held out one hand. A bowl appeared in her hand and she leaned down. She took a bit of the red paint inside it on her fingers.

“You belong to the darkness. You belong to me, you understand that, correct?”

Pomegranate blinked a few times, then nodded when she recognized the script she was told, and the changes she made. “Yes mistress. I am yours and yours alone. I rebuke the light and embrace your darkness.”

The dark mistress hummed and Pomegranate closed her eyes. She felt the strokes on her forehead, four curved lines...the sacred diamond.

**“You are mine.”**

**“Your voice sounds so nice in my mind.”**

The dark mistress raised a brow and Pomegranate straightened up when she realized the obvious. She bowed her head quickly and started babbling out apologies. That was inappropriate. Of course it was. It was stupid. She never should done that. Foolish foolish...

**“Calm, my priest.”** Her mistress’s gentle hand on her head helped her calm.  **“I will not punish you for enjoying your mistress’s presence. Perhaps I will stay here.”**

**“If it pleases you, my mistress. I am yours to do with as you please.”**

**“Good...good. Stand. Come out with me.”**

Pomegranate nodded and stood carefully. She submissively kept her head down as her mistress passed, then quickly followed. The priest she had been with before had started scolding before the door even completely open.

“Silence,” her mistress’ voice was firm and solid.

The priest scrambled back and bowed quickly. “My mistress you are awa-”

“I said silence!” The shadows bulged around the priest and they nodded quickly. They remained silent as the mistress spoke. “Take my priest, get her robed and bring her to the castle. I must announce to my people that I have returned.”

The priest nodded and remained still until the dark mistress was gone. Then she stared at Pomegranate. “...you witnessed her awakening. She gave you her blessing.”

Pomegranate hummed and nodded. Then she straightened up slightly. “The dark mistress has given you instructions.”

The priest scowled slightly at the new priest in front of them. Her mark had just been painted, it was barely dry...and she was ordering this senior priest around, how dare she.

Pomegranate watched her for a moment, a little annoyed. The dark one gave an order, why wasn’t she obeying? As this thought brushed through her head, a power overcame her. Her body was suddenly distant and numb. Her head hurt a bit, like something else was trying to share the space with her. A voice echoed in her head, and she heard her own copy it.

**_“You scowl at us? You were given instructions yet still you stand here. Get moving...or we will remind you of your place.”_ **

The priest jumped, then bowed again and nodded. “Right, of course. Follow me.”

The feeling faded and Pomegranate quickly followed the retreating priest. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, but it didn’t really matter in the end. Her mistress’ orders were being obeyed, and that was the important part.

She let the voices around her become buzzes on the edge of her awareness as she focused on the small presence in her head. She liked it...she liked it being there, a comfort in her mind. She had woken up in an unfamiliar land, alone and looked down on for being born in the world of light, but now...she would never be alone again.


	2. Rejected and Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abandoned warrior finds a new home

Lobster gripped at his shoulder. His arm ached, it didn’t exist, but it still ached. Or, maybe it wasn’t aching. Perhaps it was the loneliness. He tried not to think about what happened to him, but he couldn’t help it. Anger swelled within him.

So what if he was a dark cookie! He was born in the ocean, under Sea Fairy’s light, what did it matter?! He grasped at his shoulder...they took his arm. They took his arm away!

He roared and took off through the water, scraping past rocks and coral. He couldn’t swim in a straight line, one of his claws was missing, he couldn’t do anything right! His rage only grew with every bump and poke and tear.

He slammed into a stone pillar and tumbled through the water. He had no tail to right himself...he could only brace himself as he slammed into the sand of the ocean floor. Lobster pushed himself up as well to sit on his knees. He sat on the edge of the great abyss...he was always told never to go near it.

He always felt drawn to it. The cool water that flowed gentle from it felt like a weight off his shoulders. Lobster closed his eyes and relaxed into it, mind starting to wander. He thought of the things he had lost to the monsters of the deep. His arm was gone...his tail was gone. And yesterday he would’ve given so much more to keep everyone safe. But now...no one wants anything from him. Sea Fairy herself came to bless him, but her preist...the woman he stood beside to protect the city stopped him.

She didn’t want him. He wasn’t wanted...just because of how he was born. Anger boiled inside him. Mocha Ray...how long did she know? How long did she know he was like the monsters from the deep?! Why didn’t she tell him?!?!

He let out a roar and slammed his claw into the sand. He lost everything because she didn’t tell him! If he had known maybe he could’ve done something! Everyone thinks he’s a spy! Now he has no one! All because of her!

“Calm…”

Lobster jumped slightly at the soft whisper in his ear. He whipped around and found a little angler fish with a bright lure. It bobbed in the water.

“What are-”

“Why are you so angry, dear guardian?”

“I’m not a guardian anymore…”

The angler fish tilted slightly.  “Will you truly let them take that as well? You can still be a guardian.”

“...no one wants me…”

The angler circled around him, Lobster quickly moving to keep the li- the  _ fish  _ in his sight.  “I don’t see why no one would want you. You’re strong and fast and-”

“Dark…”

The angler stopped at the interruption and darted up to Lobster.  “Is that why they threw you away? Because of such a trivial thing?” Lobster swore it was smiling at him.  “How foolish. Come with me.”

“Wh-what?”

The angler stopped swimming away and turned around. The lure turned bright red and Lobster felt his body numb.  “Follow. I will take you where you are wanted.”

Lobster scrambled up and followed the light into the great darkness of the pit. It was easy to follow. It was slow and steady, careful, as if it knew he couldn’t keep up. He noticed they darted into a cave. This is where the cool water was coming from...it felt so nice. It just made the little fish easier to follow.

Something changed. He didn’t understand what, but something changed. He felt comfortable and safe. Lobster followed the little fish up through the cave...and found himself in what he assumed was just a pocket of air.

“Here...here you will be wanted." The angler fish bobbed near the surface of the water. There was a figure on the edge of the pool, but Lobster couldn’t make it out.

“...who’s up there?”

“Someone who will accept you.”

Lobster hesitated before shaking his head. “N-no. I don’t want to leave you.” He wasn’t sure why, but he had grown attached to the little fella. He liked the words it said, he liked the voice it spoke with...he liked it.

The angler swam forward and nuzzled into Lobster’s chest.  “It is alright. I will not leave your side...you will see.”

Lobster held it to his chest for a moment, then nodded and pulled away. He sank down, putting his feet on the bottom of the pool. He took a deep breath, then burst upward, breaking the surface. He gasped at the air, and took a moment, getting used to it, before looking up.

A woman was sitting there, with purple skin and white hair. She greeted him with a smile. “Hello there, little guardian.”

“Who...are you?”

She smiled. “I am the dark mistress.”

The dark mi- Lobster recoiled the moment he realized who this was. The enemy of the light! He had spent his life fighting her. He lost his arm to her monsters. He shifted positions, ready to lunge out of the water and attack her.

His aggression was only met with a kind small. “It’s okay. You do not need to fear me. A friend guided you to me.”

Lobster watched as his guide surfaced and swam towards the dark mistress. It swam up to the edge of the pond and the dark one reached down, scooping the angler out of the water. It peeped and nuzzled her hand.

“You did a very good job for me…” she said softly as he started floating in the air. She smiled and reached for Lobster. “Come on then...you won’t be harmed here.”

Lobster hesitated before moving towards the horned woman. He grabbed her hand and she tugged him out of the water and onto dry land. Usually land made him feel heavy and tired...but here it was cool and comfortable, nothing weighed on him.

She nodded and the angler drifted over to nuzzle into his shoulder. “There we go. Outside someone will be waiting to take you into town...there you may do as you please. I’m sure many would find your skills useful.”

He hesitated before nodding and walking off. He was hesitant, she spoke like she knew where he would end up but didn’t want to tell him. Why wouldn’t she? Wouldn’t it be easier? What if he made the wrong choice?

Before that could make him nervous, his angler nuzzled him gently. “Do not worry, you will go where you are needed and wanted. You will be alright.”

Lobster pulled his angler a bit closer and nodded. “Right...right, I know what I’m doing. I know what I’m good at.”

His angler nodded and nudged him to continue. He will find his place here. He knows he will. This is where he belongs. It’s that simple. That’s all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something seems missing, maybe a hint would highlight the solution.


End file.
